DT's Summer Camp
by peaches2421
Summary: The team have always loved running their summer camp but what happens when a new co-owner comes to shake things up? Dom is left head over heels for a girl he just met! What will this summer have in store? Dom/Letty Vince/Mia
1. Chapter 1

**In honour of me just getting back from camp I decided to make a camp story fast and furious style! This will only be 10-15 chapters and I hope this gets good reviews since im excited about it :) Btw, this does have Mia/Vince and eventually Dom and Letty.**

**Here we go :)**

_July 1st: First Day at DT's summer camp_

The kids piled out of cars and buses as they made their final stop to the camp. The camp was by a beautiful lake had 20 cabins around the back prerimiter , a dining hall, a inground pool, craft hut, staff cabins, and various buildings for diffrent classes.

The owners of the camp were Mia and Dom Toretto and they had three co-owners Leon,Jesse, and Vince who were close friends. This year they needed more help so they hired a new co-owner who would be coming today along with other counselors to help with the kids.

They were all in the office assigning the counselors cabins when a latina girl with dark curly hair walked in wearing a pair of jean shorts and black tank top. She walked over to where they were and smiled.

''Hey, Im Letty. Im the new co-owner.'', she said handing Dom the sheet of paper.

''So your Letty.'',smirked Leon holding out his hand wich she took.

''Shes not interested Gel!'', scolded Mia glaring at him.

''Gel?'', Letty asked tentivley not wanting to be rude.

''We all have camp names.'', explained Jesse. ''Leon is Gel,Im beanie, Mia is Mama, Vince is coyote, and Dom is Hulk.''

''Oh, okay.'', she said understanding.

''Oh and next week is initation where you will get your camp name.'', said Mia.

''What is mine?''

''We dont know yet, we have to watch you and decide one that fits you.'', said Dom speaking up for the first time. She nodded then got her orders for the day.

When she left Leon and Jesse high fived.

''What?'', asked Dom.

''New girl is hot.'', whistled Leon.

''You didn't notice?'', asked Vince earning a slap on the head from Mia.

''I didn't say that.'', Dom mumbled getting lost in thought.

''Ah, so you did notice teased Leon noticing his look.

''Shut up guys! Get to work!", snapped Dom turning to walk out to help the campers get settled, eventually everyone got their scheduals and went to work.

Even though Dom had alot to do his mind kept wandering to the latin girl who he barley knew and didn't know why he kept thinking about her like some obsessive freak. He shook it off not knowing that this summer would change his life forever.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Following chapters will be longer :) Review for more! :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO SO happy that you guys seemingly really like this :) Even though I have one that I was going to use if there is a name you specially want for Letty's camp name you can put it in the reviews or msg me :) Enjoy the chapter and review :D**

Vince and Mia walked out onto the small stage like platform surrounded by all the campers.

''Hello Everyone!''

''Hi.'', the campers responded.

''Okay so I just wanted to welcome you to another year at camp, were glad to see some old faces and some new ones. We have alot planned for this summer and we want you all to enjoy yourselves.''

''Okay so we have returning counselors wich are getting ready in their cabins and we have new ones that are getting their scheduals. We all have camp names wich you will gradually learn and all the new staff will be initated next week. Speaking of wich we have Dom my brother who's name is Hulk along with Beanie,Gel, and coyote who is with me and a new owner who's name is Letty, she'll be out in a bit and she needs a camp name so be sure to think while watching her.'', Mia said excitedly.

Dom smiled hearing her name and walked onto the platform. ''It looks like we have a great bunch of campers so I hope you guys have fun. Dinner is at 5:30 so be infront of the dining hall by then lined up into groups and we'll explain the dining hall rules.''

The campers nodded and ran back to their cabins to get to know eachother better before dinner.

Letty was in the staff cabin unpacking some things when Dom walked in.

''Hey Letty.'', he smiled.

''Whats up Dom?'', she said without looking at him, it surprised him she could already tell it was him by his voice.

''Just wanted to let you know that supper is at 5:30 so you need to be there or you might be called up.''

''Called up?''

''We have certain rules involving the dining hall and classes or other activities, one is that you can't be late or you can be called up and then we would be able to make you do embarassing things.''

''Like?''

''You'll see.'', he said grinning before walking out to meet Leon and Jesse.

Mia and Jesse were walking along the beach to the dining hall when Vince spoke up.

''What do you think of Letty?''

''She seems cool, I was talking to her earlier with Jesse, did you know she's a street racer?''

''Are you serious!?'', Vince was already liking her.

''She seriously knows cars. Shes not as girly as me but shes not really a tom boy either, in the middle. Shes a tough girl though.''

''She sounds awesome!'', Vince grinned of the new girl he was about to be-friend.

''Yeah, I think im really gonna like her.''

''Im glad, you deserve to hang out with more people then us guys.''

''You know I love you guys.'', she smiled kissing him

''And we love you too.''

_Special Thanks To:_

_**Mac-Reye**_

_**Dotty Fan**_

_**Solimarhill (guest)**_

_**ShortCake99**_

_**lola (guest)**_

_Up Next: __**Dining hall surprises and new friends **_

**I love all you guys for the support! Hope to get more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome reviewers! Loves it :) Heres the next chapter, oh and if you want dotty soon just let me know in the reviews :) Thanks.**

At 5:40 all the campers had managed to get into lines with their cabin and were chatting to eachother. Infront on the dining hall there was a deck where the staff and CIT's would stand.

Jesse appeared on the deck first.

''Hi Beanie!'', the campers yelled.

''Hey guys!'', he smiled at the kids.

The rest of the CIT's arrived followed by Mia and Vince. Dom and Leon got there moments later. Dom looked around for Letty and grinned.

''Dont even think about it Do- Hulk!'', yelled Letty running around the dining hall causing the campers to laugh.

''Me?'', asked Dom pointing to himself. ''Wasn't thinking anything.''

''Sure.'', she rolled her eyes.

''Okay now that were all here time to go over dining hall rules.'', stated Mia causing some campers to groan.

''Campers that have been here before already know but some dont know so pay attention.''

''No wearing hats,jackets,sunglasses,pajama's, or bathing suits. No putting your elbows on the table. If you do any of these you can be called up to do some pretty embarassing things. Oh and just to be clear you cannot tell campers to jump in the pool or lake but staff or CIT's can. Got it?''

''Yes!'', the campers yelled.

''Okay, time for grace.''

There was a pause before the campers and staff started yelling.

''OH THE LORD IS GOOD TO ME..''

''LOUDER!'', the staff yelled.

''AND SO I THANK THE LORD, FOR GIVING ME THE THINGS I NEED! THE SUN AND THE RAIN AND THE APPLE SEED, OH THE LORD IS GOOD TO ME, JHONNY APPLE SEED! AMEN!'', they yelled back.

''It was alright but tomorrow I want it louder!'', Dom warned before sending them in.

About 10 minutes later the first camper was called up for putting their elbows on the table.

''Amy! Amy! IF YOUR ABLE GET YOUR ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE, THIS IS NOT A HORSE'S STALL BUT A FIRST CLASS DINING HALL! STAND UP! STAND UP! STAND UP!'', the campers corused as the young girl stood up nervously.

There was a pause befoe Leon and Jesse started yelling.

''DANCE WITH A BROOM, DANCE WITH A BROOM, DANCE WITH A BROOM, DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!'', the rest of the campers joined in and the girl blushed the entire time while the rest laughed at her expense.

Four or five more campers got called up before supper ended. They had free time that night before they had to go back to their cabins for bed.

Dom walked by the dock and saw Letty sitting on it looking at the lake. She looked beautiful with the moon shining on her hair. He watched her for a few minutes before deciding to leave and get the campers to bed.

He blew the whistle to warn campers to get in their beds cause the staff was coming around. He saw Letty jump up probably to go check around with them. She learns fast.

After the cabins were checked staff and CIT'S went to their cabins. He walked into the staff cabin and found Leon,Jesse, and Vince playing cards and Mia and Letty doing eachothers nails, he smiled at the sight. ''So your fitting in good?'', he asked Letty.

''Oh my god dude! Letty is awesome! Can we keep her!?'', asked Jesse excitedly causing Letty to grin.

''Maybe.'', he smirked at her before joining the boys playing cars.

Letty's phone went off again and she laughed texting back, Mia looked at her questionly.

''Boyfriend?'', causing Dom's ears to perk up.

''No, my sister.'', she said causing Dom to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Letty had texted her sister about the camp and had taken picuters of them all and sent them to her sister, when her sister got the one of Dom it sparked intrest

_Damn girl! He's sexy ;)_

_Wow :p _

_You dont think so?_

_I didn't say that..._

_Ahhh, so you do!_

_Shut it! Yeah maybe I do_

_You gonna go wit him?_

_I dont think so :/_

_WHY NOT!?_

_I just met him, what if he dont like me like that?_

_He is cra cra if her dont!_

_Have you been watching Degrassi again?_

_Maybe... Listen my point is you should give it a go!_

_We'll see, but I gtg, txt u 2morrow :)_

_K :p Night :)_

**Sorry it aint that long but its late! I PROMISE the next will be longer!To be clear all the stuff about the dining hall is just stuff we do at the camp I go to. Let me know if you want a slow dotty flame or it to happen relativly fast. REVIEW PLEASE :D**

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

**Solimarhill *Thanks for the idea, Im gonna use it :p***

**Army-Dizzle51**

**Twilightangell**

**mac-reye**

**Luv Ya guys! Hope the reviews grow and continue :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you guys like the chapter! :D**

_11am_

''Dude you gotta check this out!'', Leon and Jesse were on their way to their class when they saw they heard some latin hip hop music playing in the lomond cabin. When they looked in they saw Letty teaching a group of campers a dance. She was sawaying her hips in a way that made Jesse and Leon's pants a little tighter. They had to tell Dom.

''What?'', asked Dom who was carrying some canoe ors towards the beach.

''C'mon.'', they said pulling him towards the lomond cabin.

Dom's jaw dropped open at the sight of her. She was wearing jean shorts with a one armed red tank top and her curly hair was in a high ponytail. She was sawying her hips and moving her body perfectly in rythm to the music.

The guys didn't even notice that they missed their class until the whistle. They groaned, they hoped no one noticed or they would be called up for sure. They ran to their next class.

Inside Letty laughed, of course she noticed them watching her. She was so calling them up for missing their class. She smiled before going off to her next class. Sports.

When she got their Dom was holding a basketball talking to the campers.''Glad you could join us Letty.'', he grinned

''What do we have here?''

''Well were gonna be playing basketball.''

''Cool.''

After the campers chose their teams Dom said him and Letty would also be playing both team both yelled in unison. ''WE WANT LETTY!'', causing Dom to look slightly offended.

''Whats wrong with me?''

Both teams shrugged.

Letty stepped in. ''Okay whoever can guess wich number im thinking of from 1-10 ill be on their team.''

''2?''

''Nope.''

''7?''

''No.''

''9?''

''nooppe.''

''4?''

''Yup.''

The team cheered. And Letty smirked at Dom. For the next half hour they played basketball. With Letty's team winning by a point. The whistle blew saying it was time for lunch.

Letty was grinning the whole team thinking of what she could do to the boys for skipping their class. They sang grace and then were led inside for lunch wich was grilled cheese.

A few campers got called up for elbows and they laughed. Finally they were almost done so Letty thought it would be a perfect time. Suddenly catching everyone by surprise Letty yelled out.

''WHO WAS LATE FOR THEIR CLASSES TODAY? WHO WAS LATE FOR THEIR CLASSES TODAY? WE ASK YOU AS A PERSONAL FAVOR WHO WAS LATE FOR THEIR CLASSES TODAY?''

The campers caught on and started yelling with her. ''STAND UP!STAND UP!STAND UP! STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP!''

Leon,Jesse, and Dom all stood up glaring at Letty as everybody laughed before Vince and Mia both yelled. ''JUMP IN THE POOL! JUMP IN THE POOL! JUMP IN THE POOL! JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!''

The campers laughed and high fived before running out to crowd around the pool fence and wait for them to go in.

The lifeguard unlocked the gate and let Dom,Jesse,Leon,Vince and Letty in.

The campers and CIT's started yelling for them to jump in the pool but apparently they were too slow for Vince and Letty because moments later they oushed the three of them in. When they resurfaced Dom glared at her, Leon and Jesse were too busy splashing eachother to notice before Dom whispered something in their ears causing them to grin and swim over to the ladder to get out. When they got out Leon and Jesse pushed Vince in and Letty bolted for the gate but Dom caught her pulling her to his chest. Leon and Jesse ran over each grabbing a leg while Dom had both of her arms.

The campers laughed and cheered for them to throw her in and waited to see what would happen. The guys smirked down at her before swinging her back in forth before letting her go letting her splash into the cold pool.

Man was she pissed afterwards.

**Hope it was a good chapter :) I think she would've gotten along good with Leon,Jesse,and Vince as like best friends. Getting into some dotty soon! :) Review please! **

_**Peaches2421**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :) Heres the chapter! :D**

Letty was sat down on her bed in the staff cabin drying her hair from her little swim. She glared at the thought of it. She was gonna have to get them back before the summer ended. She was thinking of what she could do when the boys and Mia walked in.

''Hey Letty.'', they greeted her.

''Hey.''

''Listen we were just talking and we just wanted to know where you work?''

''Actually im not working anywhere right now. I was working at my parents country club in Texas but then I moved to LA, when I leave here im gonna go look for a job.''

''Thats great, we were just wondering since you street race we figured you were into cars-.''

''I love cars.''

''We wanted to know if you wanted a job at our garage.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''Sure, thanks.''

The guys high fived and did a little dance before running over and hugging her. Mia smiled at the sight. Letty fit in perfectly already, Dom noticed to.

_Dom's POV_

I smiled at the thought of her bent over a car covered in grease in my garage. I got back to reality and saw her and Mia had left, probably to check on the campers.

''No man, shes into me.'', Leon grinned.

''What?'', I asked confused.

''Jesse said Letty is into him and I said shes into me.''

''Your both delusional.'', Vince chuckled.

''What?'', They both asked. I was silent but staring intently waiting for what he would say.

''Any idiot could see shes into Dom.''

''What!?'', I asked shocked, but I also hoped it was true.

''And by the look on his face he's into her too.'', Vince smirked.

''I do not!'', I said but I knew by the grin on their faces I didn't fool them.

''Oh man! You are sooo into Letty!''

''Whatever.'', I said looking away.

''So are you gonna ask her?'', Jesse asked excitedly.

''Ask her what?''

''If she'll go out with you!''

''And get rejected!? No way!''

''Dude, shes into you! She wouldn't reject you!''

''Im not talking about this anymore!'', I snapped at them before heading out the door.

I walked to the dock and sat down. I was done trying to deny the feelings towards her but even though I would never admit it I was scared. Scared that the only girl besides Mia that I ever had feelings for that wern't merly physical could not have the same feelings.

Just as I was about to get up the girl that has been holding my mind hostage for the past week came down and sat beside me.

''Whats up?'', she asked.

''Thinking.''

''About what?''

You I thought but simply shrugged saying nothing.

''Well I was looking for you.''

''Me? Why?''

''I was gonna see if you wanted to do something later. I got to know everybody els except you and I want to get to know you.''

''I want to get to know you to, I've been busy.'', I said reassuring her it wasn't cause I didn't want to know her.

''Okay, meet me here after lights out.''

''Gonna break the rules are we?''

''Yup.''

She started to walk away but I called after her.

''Bad girl huh?''

She laughed and looked over her shoulder. ''Always.''

**I think I did good with this chapter :) Sorry for the late update, family stuff. Next chapter will bring some interesting things. Especially when the alcahol comes out! At a summer camp to!? Oh Vince! REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys can ignore my last authors note cause I changed my mind for what is gonna happen. Will be exciting though :) Kinda sad that I didn't get many reviews though :( Anyway heres the chapter!**

Letty was brushing her hair when Dom came in carrying a plastic container.

''Whats that?'', she asked out of curiosity

''Cookies.'', he grinned.

''What you doin' with cookies?''

''If were gonna get to know eachother we should atleast have food, I would have invited you for drinks but thats frowned upon at summer camp.''

She laughed and sat down at the small table inside the cabin. ''Alright, you ask a question we both anwser then I ask and we both anwser.''

''Deal.''

''How many siblings?''

''Only one, Mia.''

''Two. My older sister Danielle and my little sister Breaton.''

''Pepsi or coke?''

''Pepsi.''

''Same.''

''Favrioute color?''

''Purple.''

''Red.''

The questions went on and on from types of cars, best vacation, weirdest pet peve, and by the end they felt like they had known eachother forever. They had lots of things in common and they got along.

''You sure your okay with me workin at your garage?''

''Completley. You know...You could stay with us...If you want.''

''I couldn't ask that.''

''You didn't im offering.''

''Rent?''

''We'll put that in with the garage money.''

''I don't want to intrude.''

''You won't, they all seem to really like you. You fit in well. They would love for you to live with us. But you don't have to.''

''I'll let you know.''

''Alright.'', he smiled. ''Oh by the way the staff hunt is tonight.''

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot.''

She went to walk out the door but not before he could call after her.

''Where ya hiding?''

''Not telling!'', she replied teasingly over her shoulder. ''Dont forget to meet me tonight!''

''I won't!''

_Behind the Cabin:_

Mia had been walking inside the cabin when a pair of hands went around her waist and tugged her behind the cabin, she didn't have to look behind her to know who it was. Vince.

''Hey baby.'', he grinned checking her out. She was wearing a light pink sundress with dark pink orchid patterns with spagetti straps and white flats.

''Hey.'', she responded wrapping her arms around his neck.

They got caught into a passionate kiss never going up for air. After a few minuted Mia sensed how worked up they were getting. They were at a summer camp for gods sake! She quickly pulled back.

''We can't here Vince!'', at her words he groaned.

''They will never know!''

''Its innappropiate!''

''So is a heated make out session!''

''How about this...Tonight after lights out we meet at the dock..we'll take a walk to the old cabin and then we can.''

He goaned but knew she was right. Not with kids around.

''Deal.''

**So now we have two coupled meeting at the dock the same time! What's gonna happen? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter :) Review Please! :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the love and reviews :) Hope you like the chapter, it was kinda hard** **to write :/**

Letty grinned at Dom as she walked into the reck hall. She had not been found by the campers in the staff hunt and was delighted to find out that he had been caught.

When she looked away Dom had time to check her out. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of camo shorts with a black hoddie and dark makeup. Similar to most of the CIT's and staff but he found that she stood out and made it look a hundred times better.

They announced the winning teams and then sent them off for free time before lights out. Dom ran over to Letty and put an arm around her shoulders leading her to the staff cabin.

''Excited for tonight?'', he asked smiling.

''Yeah actually.''

''Oh by the way...bring a bathing suite.''

She grinned and nodded before walking into the bathroom with some clothes to change and shower.

When she got out and saw she was alone she smiled wildly. She was acually _very _exicited to have alone time with Dom. She pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

_Guess what?_

_What?_

_Im going on a date tonight :)_

_Oh really? I thought you were at camp? ;)_

_I am! -_- Dom asked me to go with him to the lake tonight after lights out :D_

_Lights out eh? The hot one? :p_

_Yes ;) And I hope your not interested!_

_Don't worry girl, and I hope for the kids sake you guys dont get it on._

_Oh and I have to tell you something else..._

_What?_

_I got a job at their garage.._

_Thats great :)_

_And I might move in with them...they asked me..._

_Are you serious!?_

_Yeh..._

_Not even dating him yet...you work fast :p_

_U aint mad?_

_Nah, im prob moving in with Dylan anyway ;)_

_Listen I gtg_

_Kk bye :)_

_Night :) _

He waited a half hour before walking around with the team for lights out. Mia and Vince walked off to do god knows what and Leon and Jesse went to the kitchen for a late night snack. Dom walked back to the cabin to find Letty in a pair of jean shorts and a purple bikini top covered by a sheer button down. He wrapped an arm around her and they both started a walk down to the lake.

Mia and Vince had finally made it down to the pier and were happy to see that they were finally alone. Vince wrapped his arm around her before kissing her heatedly. Mia forgot everything that she said about waiting and lead him to the old cabin.

Dom and Letty had bypassed the dock and went down the trail to the lake where they had stripped down to their bathsuits leaving Letty in a purple bikini with green straps and Dom with blue swim trunks.

Dom smirked at her before throwing her over his shoulder and running into the lake and got up to his waist before dropping her in the cold water. When she resurfaced she glared at him before swimming behind him and jumping on his back making him lose his balance and fall in the water with her on his back.

They swam around a bit before deciding to go and dry off. They didn't want to get caught by the guys or Mia so they decided to go to the old cabin and get changed and dry. Letty wrapped a towel around her and was about to head for the cabin when Dom grabbed her arm and turned her to him and into his chest. She looked at him confused before he crashed his lips to hers, it took her a minute to respond but when she realized what he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They finally pulled away for air and they looked into eachothers eyes both wanting and needing the same thing. He ran his hand down her sides before picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her hands around his neck. He smiled at her before pushing her head to his neck so he could see where he was going.

By the time they got there Letty had already left a few marks on Dom's neck and he smirked before pushing her up against the wall and attacked her neck making her moan.

Mia and Vince were just after re-dressing when they heard a thump against the wall startling both of them. They waited a few moments before they heard another noise. Vince grabbed a piece of wood that was lying around before going infront of Mia and made their way downstairs...

**TBC...**

**Sorry for the late update but this was dificult to write..Since summer is almost over so is this story but im thinking of doing a sequel so we'll see... Hope you guys liked it and please please Review :D I really love you guys (heart)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoever first can tell me what movie these two lines are from gets to name Letty's camp name :) So if your a guest write the name in the reviews if you have a account ill PM you about the name. **

**Here they are:**

_**''Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?''**_

_**and**_

_**''That man...is a brownie hound!''**_

**Good luck! Thanks for the reviews :)**_**  
**_

Dom heard the stairs creak and pulled away from Letty's lips. She looked confused before they both heard footsteps. Dom grabbed her and went into the old living room. He found a fire poker and grabbed it before getting infront of Letty and walking into the main room where the footsteps were heard.

''I heard footsteps.''. Mia whispered from behind vince.

Vince took a deep breath before jumping from around the corner of the steps the same time Dom decided to jump towards the stairs causing them both to hit eachother toppling to the floor. The girls looked at eachother before laughing at the boys on the floor.

''What the hell were you doing here?'', growled Dom from the floor. Mia and Vince just looked at eachother guiltly.

_Next Day:_

Dom found Letty infront of the dining hall waiting for the campers and staff to go to breakfast.

''Hey.'', he grinned walkin up to her.

She gave him a small smile and stood up to him.

''I dont regret what happened.'', he told her sincerley.

''Neither do I.'', she confessed.

''So what do we?'', he asked.

''I think we should wait.''

''Why?'', he asked confused. Why wait? He though they were perfect together.

''Because from what I hear your a man whore and I want to make sure your committed.'', she replied seriously.

''Who told you that?''

''The guys and Mia.''

''Honestly, I was but I wouldn't do that to you. I flirt around and I was known for one night stands but part of that is cause i've never had a real girlfriend.''

''Serious?''

''Yeh, never. I never found someone who I would like to bring home to my family or spend actual time with. Someone im proud to be seen with.''

She smirked and leant up to whisper in his ear. ''And do I fit in that catagorey?''

''Lookin good so far.''

He leaned in for a quick kiss before blowing the whistle to tell all the campers and staff that it was time for breakfast. He gave her a wink before they sang grace and were let inside.

The camper did their activites and seemed to have a blast with the dancing,crafts,canoeing,swimming, and camp songs and little games.

After they were done Mia got her speaker and announced the new staff initation was tonight and vote for the camp names. There was a platform set up for the funny and embarassing things they would have to do before their camp names.

The campers and already initated staff sat on the ground in the grass and waited for the fun to begin.

Mia smiled and started.

''First we have Amanda from cabin 7 who is from Chicago, shes 18 and loves canoeing.'', The campers clapped at the brunette walked on the platform.

''Next is Justin from cabin 3 who is from Philidelphia, hes 20 and speakes german.''

''And now there is Blake from cabin 9 who is from San Diego, he is 17 and as were told loves Degrassi.'', at that he blushed.

''Alright now theres Kathrine from cabin 6 who is all the way from Manhattan, she is 20 and was a gymnast.''

''And last but not least is somebody most of us have been waiting for. Letty from the staff cabin from Texas but is now in LA, she is 22 and loves cars and racing.'', they guys whistled and cheered as did most of the campers and Letty turned red.

Mia grinned at her. ''Let the games begin.''

**Okay whoever gets the little challange right gets to pick the camp name of Letty. Review please and I just might write the next chapter today :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Only 2 or 3 more chapters left guys! Hope the reviews keep coming! :) Aray48 won and she picked the name! Heres the chapter!**

Mia went to the microphone again. ''Okay so before you get your camp names we have some questions. When we ask you you anwser and if your right you get a point if your wrong you get a pie in the face.'', Jesse,Vince,Dom and Leon walked on the stage with boxes of cream pies before turning and grinning at he campers.

''Okay Blake your first.'', they young blonde stood up from his chair on the stage.

''As you know our CIT i-tunes loves music, how many songs are on her playlist?''

''Ummm, 136?'', he anwsered randomly.

''Nope. None she just got a new computer.'', Vince grinned before smashing the first of many pies in they guys face.

''Amanda your next.'', the girl stood.

''What color is Beanie's car?''

''Umm, blu- no red!''

''Wrong! Its white.'', Jesse grabbed a pie and smashed it over the top of her head.

''Justin, come on up.'', Justin stood lookinh less confident then when he walked on stage.

''In the canteen booth, wich is the only chocolate bar they dont have?''

''Reese.'', he anwsered quickly.

''Actually, thats right.''

''Kathrine, your turn.'', She stood and pinned her hair up.

''How many apples did Gel eat while he was here?''

''4 maybe?''

''Sorry, but no..actually he didnt eat any..hes illergic.'', Leon quickly grabbed a pie and smashed the whole thing into the girls face sending cream everywhere.

''Alright Letty, c'mon.'', Letty stood up.

''We hear you love cars?''

''Yea.''

''What speed did I drive here?''

''Umm god..100?''

''Nope! 101!''

''Oh c'mon!''

Dom smirked before grabbing two pies and smashing them in the front and back of her head laughing.

They went through a few more rounds and when they were done they were all covered in cream.

''Blake, since you love degrassi so much, your name is Blagrassi.''

''Justin your name is Bieber.''

''Amanda, since your cabin told us you once choked on a smartie thats your name smartie.''

''Kathrine, we were told that on your neck you have a scar that looks like a lighting bolt so your name is Harry Potter.''

''And Letty, we were told that you love cars, so much that she is going to work at our garage..so your camp name is grease monkey!''

The campers laughed and cheered at the camp names when they finally settled down they went to go play a game of tug of war with the CIT's.

_Later that Night:_

When the staff cabin had fell asleep Dom crept over to Letty's bed, something he had done since the other night when they shared there first kiss and shook her gently, when she opened her eyes he held a finger to his lips and slid in beside her the best he could since it was a small bed. He grabbed her waist and lifted her slightly ontop of him and slid in the full way. She sighed at the feel of him and buried her face in his giant chest. He kept nuzzling her neck and rubbing her back as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Letty turned over only to find a body next to hers, she looked up to see Dom looking down at her smiling.

''What were you doing last night?'', she asked quietly not to wake anyone.

''I couldnt sleep without you.'', he admitted.

''I bet, imagine when we get back to your house.'', she teased.

''We? Does that mean your moving in?''

''Yeah, Im gonna give you the benifit of the doudt and trust when you say you can be faitful.''

''I can.'', he said sternly.

''Good.'', she smiled and went to kiss his neck.

''Does that mean your mine?'' he smirked down at her.

''Only if your mine.'', she said still latched onto his neck.

''Then im yours.''

**The last chapter is next! Hope I get some reviews :) Thank you so much for those who do. I also have an idea for a new story wich should be posted soon! **

_**Peaches2421**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****Please Read****_

**Thank you so so much to everyone that reviewed my story! You dont know how much I appreciate it! I am going to do a sequel to this but I most likley won't start till the end of September since im already working on 3 other stories and im starting school in like 5 days and im going to have to get ajusted. The sequel will be about Letty's life after the camp with the team. I hope that you will all go read that when its up! :) While I got your attention please check out my other stories im working on:**

_**What If**_

_**Parent Trap**_

_**Payback Time**_

**They are all dotty fics! 'What if' is half done but the other two I just started :)**

**Heres the last chapter :)**

****Rated M for sex scene!****

Mia smiled sadly as she pulled down the flag on the pole the last morning of the camp. Vince hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

''Dont worry Mi, we'll be back next year.'', he assured her.

''I know but its just sad to see it end.''

''Yeah, It is...But think about it, its the end of the beggining.''

''What do you mean?''

''This summer was the beggining Mia. After this its going to change.'', he said nodding towards the cabin Dom and Letty were walking in.

''I think for the better.'', she said smiling at her brother.

''I think so too.'', he smiled at them too. ''I love you Mia, you need to know that.''

''I do, I love you to Vince, more then you will ever know.''

_Doms POV_

I looked back at Mia pulling down the flag and thought about Leon's words from last night. _You better not screw this up Dom! This is whats going to change us for the better._

'I wont' I kept thinking in my head. I knew I couldn't, I really liked Letty, maybe even loved but it was way to early to tell her that but I will make sure that when its time that she knows.

I looked briefly at the clock to know that the kids would be accupied with packing to head home to need anything. I wrapped my arms around Letty and kissed her deeply. She seemed to have the same idea as me since she took charge and pushed me onto the bed straddling me. She grabbed my top and hauled it off me and then started working on my belt buckle. I caught her hands and flipped us over and straddled her. I grinned as she pouted and leant down and kissed her, raising her arms I took off her tank top revealing a red and black lace bra. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs finding matching panties. She kicked them off the full way taking her shoes with them. She grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over yet again and pinned me to the bed.

She took her time with my pants teasing me by _accidently_ brushing her hand over my hard on. She smirked whenever I groaned when she did. She finally pushed them off the full way leaving me in white boxers.

I reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it slide off her arms before throwing it into the pile of clothes we made on the floor. She moaned as I leant up and sucked on one of her nipples. I continued paying close attention to each one before pushing her on her back and sliding her panties down her tan legs. She used her feet to push down my boxers leaving us both naked with me on top and her beneath me.

She moaned as I finally entered her and we started a slow pace after minutes passed we started to speed up and eventually I fipped us over so she war riding me. I moved her hair to look at her breast as she moaned my name. It took only a minute for both of us to come undone together and her fall to my chest and snuggle up.

_Later that evening:_

The campers said their goodbyes and hugs to all the friends they made and promised to keep in contact. The CIT's slowly started to get in their cars and drive back to their homes. The buses came to take the kids home and the luggage was piled on and the campers rode back to their hometowns until next year when they would hopefully return.

Vince and Leon took the rest of the teams gear out of their cabin and piled it into their cars while Dom and Letty sat down at the dock. Mia was in the kitchen making sure to shut everything off.

They had already decided that Letty would drive back to her apartment and pack her stuff and be moved in that week into Dom's room. She would work at the garage and that would cover rent. They all got along very well and they felt like their family was finally complete.

Leon and Jesse were the first to pull out and head back to the fort followed shortly by Mia and Vince with the rest of the stuff from the craft center and dining hall. Letty and Dom were just about to leave.

''You sure this isn't to fast for you?'', Dom asked her hoping she still wanted to move in.

''Dom! Im sure! If it was I wouldn't do it.''

''Okay.'', he smiled kissing her. ''I cant wait for you to be working in the garage.''

''That some kind of turn on for you?'', she teased.

''I guess we'll have to see.'', he smirked.

''Im really happy to be moving in with you guys.'', she admitted.

''Were really happy you agreed.'', he said sincerley, and it was true, they would have been really upset if she had said no.

She looked at her phone and realized the time. ''Its getting late we should probably head out.'', she said standing and pulling him with her.

''Yeah, call me when you get home k?''

''Alright.'', she smiled. He started walking away but she pulled him back and kissed him one last time, when she pulled away she grinned before she pushed him hard making him lose his balance and fall into the lake. When he resurfaced he glared at her.

''Thats for throwing me in the pool!'', she smirked before running to her car.

**Okay so its over! *tear* thanks soo much to everyone and just to let you know I worked hard to have this posted on the last day of August so the last day of summer :) Hope you enjoyed and hopefully i'll see you for the sequel in bout a month! :D Lets see how many reviews I can get for the final chapter! Love you guys! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
